


The Petty Twenty Series

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Bets were made, Cheesy Lines, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porno plot, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, petty twenty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: I rewrote 'The Power of a Petty Twenty and a Life Debt' that I did as part of an art trade. The first chapter is a rewrite of Petty Twenty, but there will be more chapters following the consequences of what happens in this chapter. More hair fucking and bizarre kinks will happen!





	1. The Power of a Petty Twenty and a Life Debt

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the original hair fucking fanfic! I've been told it's rather amusing. [The Power of a Petty Twenty and a Life Debt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10040531) I've changed my writing style since I wrote it. This fanfic is my rewrite of an older work, plus additional chapters following the consequences of what happens in previous chapters!

Jesse McCree remembered many a dumb bet he had made good on over the past few years.  _ Heh. That time I bet Angela Genji was straight in Oasis comes to mind! She and Genji both proved me wrong.  _ A can of Coors rolled between the fingers of his left fist. Hanzo’s reflection was on the can, as the elder Shimada fumbled with a GoPro nearby. Both of Jesse’s eyes were glued to Hanzo’s toned ass as it swayed back and forth as he continued to fight with the camera.  _ How in the world did I get wrapped up in this again? _ Memories bubbled through the drunken haze wrapped around his mind.  _ Oh yeah, a petty twenty!  _ Far too many of his most memorable moments of his life were the result of the power of a petty twenty. If he were honest, this would take the cake out of all the stupid things he’d done. That included the time he and Genji fed Miss Lena an energy drink spiked with Jack Daniels right before some big Overwatch press release. Jesse looked up at the source of his current predicament. He gulped down the lump of excitement lodged in his throat with the last of his Coors.   
  
Although, if he were being honest with him, and he was an honest man... he didn’t agree to this whole shinbang entirely due to the power of a petty twenty. He could’ve said no to Hanzo. If he were smart, which he was, he should have dragged his friend away from Genji before it got to this.  _ I didn’t agree to this just to help out Hanzo, or prove Genji wrong.  _ Which brings up the second motivator to his most epic moments of sheer idiocy - life debts and the need to clear them.  _ I owe Hanzo a debt, and I like him far more than I liken is healthy!  _  Jesse reckoned he was an honest, good man. Someone who honored his debts, and helped out friends in need. His hand brought the empty bottle beer to his lips. When no more liquid courage hit his lips, he glared at the can. It crushed into a small ball in his fist.  _ Damn it!  _   
  
Life debts were rare thankfully. Gabriel had taught him survival skills, how to capitalize on good and bad luck, and when skill and luck failed, Jessed used his dashingly good looks to get him out of trouble. As time went by, he had lured into adventures by the power of a petty twenty and  a few life debts. It meant a collections of stories he had recounted with vigor, or woe, at the company parties he’d been invited to over the years. Sadly, the story that was unfolding currently couldn’t be told at company parties. He chucked the crushed beer can at the lone trash bin.  _ Clang!  _ Damn can bounced off the rim and rolled under the bed in an unhelpful manner. The can’s metallic surface was partially visible from under cheap motel bed sheets. It seemed to mock his ability to keep out of trouble. Jesse gave the can a solid glare, just like Gabriel gave to get Genji to obey orders. Like his former boss, Jesse found that the glare didn’t work to get the can to get into the trash bin. Perhaps that was why the death glare he gave Genji earlier to shut up and fuck off failed him. 

 

Unlike all the past life debts he had paid in full, this time he’d been roped into something he’d rather do drunk. Shit faced, couldn’t remember anything past the sixth shot of cheap Russian vodka drunk. He didn’t have access to cheap Russian vodka. There was cheap beer. He owed his current drunken state to cheap beer, and he hated starting his stories with, ‘here, hold my beer.’ He had far too many of those thanks to Genji. Fuck, tonight was either going to be the worst of his life or the best.     
  
Jesse took the time to apply blame properly across all people involved.  _ Genji Shimada _ , his brain picked as number one source. That little shit who couldn’t shut up! How he was a ninja again?  _ Hanzo Shimada _ , his brain informed him. That stubborn dick couldn’t resist a taunt got a healthy amount of blame.  _ I’m a good man, an honest man. I honor my life debts and I understand about petty twenties. I’m not a fault here!  _ Jesse McCree’s relationship with his best friend was about to change over the measly amount of twenty dollars.  _ Why me? Why couldn’t I have seduced Hanzo after a romantic date?  _ In the center of Jesse McCree’s messy, dangerous life was Hanzo Shimada, the man Jesse McCree considered to be his best friend.

 

Jesse was glad he had such an amazing man as his friend. Not many could claim Hanzo as a friend. It was a point of pride with him. _Why Hanzo? Why couldn’t you back down from Genji? Even I know better, and he ain’t my brother!_ Jesse had a long list of complaints he was planning to dump on Genji later and… Hanzo bent over. Jesse stared and his mouth dropped open a tad. He watched Hanzo bend over to pick up the GoPro that fell off its stand his brain blank. _Why was am I complaining?!_ _Holy shit, what is it about Shimada asses that make them so shapely and perfect?_ He gulped down another lump of excitement that ended up settled into his loins.   
  
Seemingly unaware of how insane this whole situation was Hanzo. Who seemed to think the most important thing was getting that GoPro set up perfect. Certainly acted like it was more important than Jesse, who was currently plagued by internal dialog like he was trapped in a cheesy porno with limited plot. _This would be hilarious if it were porno, but it’s my life. I can’t decide if I’m the luckiest man alive or not!_ Hanzo’s pants slipped down some and a slice of that perfect ass became visible. _I’m luckiest man alive!_  
  


Jesse shoved out of the yellow floral print chair in the corner of the hotel room and stomped over the offending beer can.  _ Hanzo hates mess, I can’t leave the can on the floor _ . As he bent over, one of his hands inched under the covers to grab the crushed can. The world spun slightly. His other hand quickly reached out and yanked onto the bed.  _ I might’ve had a little too much liquid courage. _ While he was bent over, Jesse took a moment to admire the view. Hanzo had a damn fine ass.  _ I wonder if Hanzo likes tossing salad?  _ Jesse frowned slightly. Hanzo didn’t get a lot of his slang. _ Angela had a fancy word for it… Analingus! I need to ask ‘im if I can do analingus later.  _ Things between them were changing so maybe he could. With a hard shake of his head he stood up and carried the can to the trash bin. There he made sure it went in proper like. Good thing Hanzo hadn’t seen him miss the trick shot. His brain went back to why he had a life debt with a man in possession of such a sweet behind and why his hair was about to lose its virginity. Brain sluggish with booze and lust he reflected back over the past year or so.

 

Shortly after he’d saved some folks on that mag train, he’d found himself in a tight spot shortly after getting off. Sure enough, getting off the train wasn’t hard, it was getting away from the situation. Not getting caught at the unexpected roadblock was difficult and the herald of the start of everything. Bad luck plagued him like stink on shit every step he took. After several narrow dodges with the law his luck had run out. Unable to run, reluctant to kill the person at the business end of a rifle pointed at his head, Jesse McCree was faced with the choice he hated making in Blackwatch. Kill an innocent man or die with the job not done. For all Jesse knew, that was a family man just doing his job as an officer. It wasn’t Officer Brown’s fault the orders from above his pay grade were ‘kill on sight’. Jesse knew all too well following orders overrode many a man’s personal code of ethics in the heat of the moment. By this point in his life he had already the choice to stop killing people that didn’t deserve to die. So he waited for death with both hands raised above his head.

 

Jesse recalled reading the officer's name badge as he counted down the last seconds of his time on earth with his brain shoved full of regrets. In that next moment Jesse’s life was spared by a well aimed blow that did knocked out Officer Brown. He hadn’t expected to be saved a real life ninja since his old buddy Genji had left Blackwatch. Like his brother Genji, Hanzo was a ninja. Even though neither of them looked like one. Despite the man’s blunt mannerisms and outlandish old fashioned clothing choices, Hanzo’s skill set included sneaking up on people. Coupled with the ability to knock them unconscious with a single non lethal blow to the neck. That simple action of saved Jesse from the choice of murderer or death. That's what put him in a life debt to Hanzo. Why he was doing this. A small smile crossed his lips at the memory of the older Shimada saving him. Rather impressive to watch the man in action, which Jesse remembered fondly. Mostly to counter the less impressive memory being formed of Hanzo’s drunken ongoing battle with the GoPro just off to the side.

 

In all the memories Jesse had of Hanzo up to this point in time, his friend cleared up trouble. His track record showed that trouble was dealt with minimal fuss and mess. Hanzo Shimada did not create problems he solved them. One of the reasons why Jesse lo - he shook his head hard enough the room spun. That was not a line of thought he wanted to pursue. A better line of thought was the man having ‘a little bit’ of a past with his surviving blood relative. Jesse was personally fond of the younger Shimada. Genji’s had always done right by him when they worked together during his Blackwatch days. Hell, they’d both acquired and cleared life debts to each other several times. Today, however, as Jesse watched Hanzo meticulously and spectacularly failed to set up a GoPro across from the hotel bed to record the proof of their bet - Genji could stuff his dumb mouth with a fat cock and choke on it for eternity!

All of this started when Genji got drunk at the welcome home party Winston threw all the Recall Overwatch agents earlier this evening. A drunken Genji was always trouble. Sadly, Jesse had grown to trust his steadfast ninja companion to not get into trouble. Why couldn’t Hanzo ignore his brother’s taunts about the stick up his ass? It was a fact of life that Genji was a lovable and obnoxious shit talker that didn’t know jack shit about not keeping his mouth shut! They were brothers, how could Hanzo not have grown immune to his brother by this point? Also, the insult his brother used to goad Hanzo was asinine, inane, and silly.

 

How did Genji taunt of ‘mother should have named you Handsoap because you’re so clean, boring and vanilla!’ get through to Hanzo. The man seemed unflappable! Jesse had seen him face down far worse than being called something stupid! Nothing before this had made him lose that deep calm he carried with grace like the bow across his back! It baffled Jesse to watch Hanzo turn red and argue with his voice raised to the point of screaming. So many shocks to the system in a short time. Jesse teased Hanzo about his vanilla ways all the time. All he got was a deadpan look followed swiftly by an oddly punishing cold shoulder. So when Hanzo started to fight back and scream that he wasn’t those things, Jesse knew trouble was incoming. Genji did too the little shit and he kept on talking. Jesse, of course, had been trying to save Hanzo from Genji’s torment. If not kept in check, Genji loved to make trouble. Jesse usually could stop the younger Shimada from untold levels of trouble but not this time. All his glaring from over Hanzo’s shoulder did was make Genji tease louder.

 

Mouth dry Jesse watched, helpless and horrified, as Hanzo gave into the baited words Genji tossed at his brother like those shuriken he used. All the guests that attended the party watched the two brothers argue in a semicircle. It felt like watching a train wreck happening. His hands shook as the comment about being called vanilla hit home in a way none of his teasing ever did. Before Jesse could drag Hanzo away the dreaded words fell from Genji’s lips like a bomb. ‘I bet you twenty dollars you’re as vanilla as they come, Handsoap!’ His hands reached for Hanzo to pull him away before he could agree, but Hanzo stepped forward his eyes blazing with rage.    
  
Before Jesse could stop the oncoming trainwreck of a bet, Hanzo agreed. That’s why this whole fiasco resulted in his hair about it to lose its virginity. While he wished heaven saved fools, it didn’t save Jesse McCree from the foolish Shimada brothers. Once a Shimada decided on something, it happened - come hell or high water. In Genji’s case, both hell and high water, at the same fucking time. Jesse knew that first hand. Hell, he had cleared a few life debts he had with Genji because of the epic levels of Shimada determination. Jesse had saved Genji from hell and the high water that came from the Shimada single mindedness to complete a task and now it looked like he had to save Hanzo. What matters was he honored his life debts and Hanzo had one over him. Even if it meant doing something extremely kinky and sexy with the guy he had been pining over in secret for the past year.   

 

Naturally, before Jesse could suggest something he liked doing, Hanzo googled bizarre sexual kinks on his phone. Right on the top of FetLife was hair fucking. Lo and behold, that had to be the one thing Hanzo was going to do to prove his brother wrong. Thus, when Hanzo spun on his heels to face Jesse and request his help proving his stupid shit brother wrong Jesse McCree said yes without hesitation. How could he let his best friend and crush down? Genji, who wasn’t expecting Hanzo to actually have a partner in crime demanded ‘pics or didn’t happen.’ Hanzo, bless his soul, upped the ante with a heated promise of video evidence. Jesse McCree really wished he were drunker right now. His brain was sober enough to think and remember.

 

“I promise to make this quick. You can stay dressed Jesse.” Hanzo declared softly as he made sloppy hand motion in the direction the neatly made bed. “And thank you for helping me with this task.”

 

“Gee, thanks darlin’. I appreciate it.” Jesse tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. He sighed and bit his tongue hard. Now was not the time to confess how he felt. Drunken confessions of love never resulted in solid foundation for a relationship.

 

Jesse McCree had a crush on his best friend, and his crush wasn’t even aware of his feelings. Did it matter he didn’t want this happen quickly? That he wanted to take their sweet time and savor the event? After the fourth beer and some reflection, he had decided that this wasn’t such a bad idea. He’d wanted to get naked in bed with Hanzo ages ago. Once his friend was sober, he wasn’t likely to get intimate like this ever again. He rested his hat against the back of the yellow floral print chair he had been seated on for the past half hour. Next he kicked off his boots, and laid on his back on top of the sheets. Not even the sheer tackiness of the itchy, cheap magenta and orange geometric pattern of the blanket under him could distract away from the sight of Hanzo in his birthday suit. Maybe, if he was really lucky, he could suck on that gorgeous veiny cock and pay some worship to that perfect ass before one of them passed out. Doubtful, his luck had been shit tonight.

 

“Anythin’ to help prove Genji wrong is something worth doin’.” Jesse said that with feeling and he meant it. He had some great memories proving the younger Shimada wrong. Now was not the time for that fond set of memories.

 

Eyes no longer focused on Hanzo, he forced himself to move his head and look up. There was dusty ceiling fan he got to admire in place of Hanzo. This way he could provide his beard and hair at a better angle. Jesse listened to Hanzo hum thoughtfully at him while the inability to look at that lovely cock made him sigh out loud. Before long there was a naked Shimada, one he hadn’t had straddling his chest before, to obscure the view he had of the ceiling fan. He eagerly drank in the sight. Who knew when he would be able to again? Once the man was sober, Jesse reckoned he’d be too embarrassed to even look at him for at least a week, if not two. The shower incident in El Dorado proved Hanzo unable handle ‘accidental’ intimacy well at all. Pity, about that. Might as well enjoy looking at the flushed face, muscular chest, and gorgeous body while he could. Hanzo’s cock wasn’t even hard yet. His crush didn’t seem to have any sexual preference that Jesse could determine before now.    
  
Jesse prayed that Hanzo was gay. Could his best friend even rise up to challenge he drunkenly agreed to do?  _ Please be gay Hanzo, please be gay, be please gay…  _  Jesse silently prayed, his passionate unspoken desire as fervent as the heat in his own groin. 

  
“Need some help darlin’? To get your dragon up, ‘n all.” Jesse gazed with at the flaccid dick mere inches from his lips.  _ Lick it, just one little lick to help Hanzo get ready.  _ His brain whispered. His beard trembled as his lips quirked with need to taste that dick. Jesse held back the urge to just lean forward and give it a friendly, helpful lick. How many of his dreams started with Hanzo’s dick inches from his mouth? He dreamed about being able to suck on that dick. His teeth bit down on his tongue. He would respect Hanzo’s wishes.  _ Ha! More like I’d rather not pick a fight with ‘im right now! I might not experience that dick at all if I do. _ Jesse’s thoughts came through the lusty haze on his brain.  _ Remember,  _ his brain said as that dick came closer,  _ Booze makes a Shimada stubbornness grow larger than Texan’s pride in Texas.  _ Jesse bite down harder on his tongue.  

 

“No! I must win this properly and with honor.” Hanzo growled, voice slurred by the sake.

 

Jesse didn’t see how his giving a single, helpful lick or hundred to help was cheating or related to honor. What he did see was that gleam in those eyes he associated with Shimada pride. If he licked that cock it wouldn’t end well for him. If he wanted any hope in hell at sucking that dick, he had to wait until this was over. Hanzo scooted forward just a tad, before he rested his dick on Jesse’s beard. It was with great effort Jesse didn’t whine about the lack of skin on skin contact. Gods, he wanted to suck, lick, and taste that cock until he passed out. It was long enough that went past his beard and was on his lips. The cock that held his interest at every single public shower they had shared on their journey together had finally come home to rest on Jesse’s parched lips. Fuck, if he didn’t want to annoy Hanzo while drunk he would lick it. 

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck this wasn’t fair at all. What long been a pipe dream was currently a cruel fantasy of cock sucking denial. Stupid Genji! Then Jesse lost his train of thought as he watched Hanzo grip his cock, trapping a handful of Jesse’s virgin facial hair with it. There went that cherry and with it his ability to stay silent. A low moan of pleasure left Jesse the feeling of that cock brushing lightly against his lips. Somehow, like magic, his tongue barely licked the vein covered cock and he tasted heaven on earth. Once he realized what he did the moan stopped and his tongue retreated back inside his mouth. Hanzo’s glare was impressive.

 

“You will not move or touch me at all. Just stay completely still.” Hanzo demanded his face flushed and eyes wide.

 

Slowly, as his crush started to jerk off, Jesse wondered how long his self control would last. Jesse found this oddly hot. He hadn’t expected Hanzo’s command to be a turn on. As his own cock started to harden, he prayed for self control. Those hard, sharp jerking motions yanked his hair beard. It hurt and it felt wonderful. The pain wasn’t surprising a turn on, Jesse knew he liked it hard and rough. Each controlled, slow movement pulled at his beard hair. His chin could feel the texture of that delightful cock and his lips were graced with it moving across them. Hair fucking wasn’t on the list of fetishes Jesse McCree called his own. Now it was. As he watched the most handsome man he knew abuse his facial hair, he mentally swapped getting his ass spanked while wearing a maid outfit and being called a bad boy from the top kink slot with this. Before long, Hanzo’s shaft was at half mast. Jesse was already hard and wondered if he gather enough wits to charm Hanzo into letting him suck on his cock later.

Occasionally the hard motions from Hanzo’s hand caused the hardening member to bump up through his loose lips and he was given a brief taste of delicious salty precum. Oh gods did he want more of that cock. It took a lot of willpower on his part to not lick the precum off the head each time it slid into his mouth. Hanzo seemed to realize his mistake and adjusted his cock out before Jesse could test his willpower to hold back.  Jesse was curious if that’s all Hanzo would do. Was his beard the only hair he had that would be lose its virginity tonight? Just jerk off with the aid of his beard and call it quits? Jesse hoped he could get more out of this then just his face covered in cum. Would the man he crushed on do more to honor the petty twenty bet? That question was soon answered by Hanzo abruptly releasing his beard before he climaxed.    
  
Jesse eagerly awaited as the elder Shimada moved forward by several inches. Jesse’s mouth was smothered by the man's pubic hair. Those balls he had longed to hold and fondle for months now sat upon his lips. With a deep inhale Jesse got strong scents of sweat, soap, and the smell unique to Hanzo. This divine scent filled up his nose. His slow exhale caused the pubic hair to shift. Hanzo shifted one hand and not so lightly slapped his side to indicate a cease and desist. Jesse noted Hanzo was ticklish here for future use.

 

That urge to suckle, lick and learn the taste unique to Hanzo’s balls was strong. It rose up like high tide and crested into hell when he couldn’t. Those lovely balls, ripe and ready for worship with oral was resting on his face but were denied to him like the apples in the garden of Eden. Jesse drank in the scents and feel of those those balls instead. It was like drinking an intoxicating substance on an empty stomach. Jesse wanted more and wanted it now! He knew, however, that if he gave in and didn’t obey his crush that his chance to suck that cock would vanish. Thankfully, his former boss, Gabriel Reyes was effective about installing self control into his men. It’d take more than the sweaty balls he’d been lusting after perfect placed his lips to break him! The sweet reward of sucking on Hanzo’s cock only granted by keeping his control would be his! Jesse admitted via silent confession this was the closest he’d come to breaking in a long time as beads of sweat dripped fell off Hanzo’s balls and sank between his lips and into his mouth.

  
  


Unable to really see what was about to happen Jesse felt Hanzo grab ample amounts of his hair. Looked like his crush was about to take the virginity of his hair. Thank the gods his facial wasn’t the only hair cherry popped tonight, he’d been worried that Hanzo was too vanilla to pull this off proper. A chill of pleasure went down his spine. He bite his tongue to keep from licking his lips, and by extension, those sweaty balls. The anticipation was both wonderful and awful. His hair was suddenly tugged hard and rough. It was manipulated into position. No warning, his hair was manhandled around that thick vein covered cock. Jesse wished he could have been naked for this. Unlike before, Hanzo didn’t use his hands to move the hair up and down his dick. Hanzo used a hand to grab Jesse’s face and held it in place. Jesse loved the feeling of those calloused hands against his skin. He tasted blood as he bite down harder to keep from moaning. As Hanzo used one his hand to hold the hair still, the other hand to keep a fistful of hair ready, Jesse felt a surge of desire at being fucked like this. Gods, he loved the how Hanzo moved his hips to thrust forward and back. Such raw power to fuck his hair. At first the rocking motions were unsteady and uneven. Soon, Hanzo found a steady rhythm.

 

Jesse normally wouldn’t have silky smooth hair able to function as lube. It was a lot of effort to keep hair, both facial and regular silky enough for this. As he pinned after and attempted to court a man by the name of Hanzo Shimada, Jesse took the time everyday to make himself more appealing. How often he had heard Hanzo comment about he liked soft hair? Often enough Jesse spent his money on beauty products to get soft hair to tempt his crush into touching. Despite his efforts Hanzo didn’t notice his hair, or respond to his attempts to get them to go on a date, then fuck. Or fuck then date, Jesse didn’t care too much about the exact order. He’d dropped far too much money into hair products in an attempt to be appear appealing to care if they fucked then dated or dated then fucked, he just wanted to be more to Hanzo. Each hard rocking motion caused those marvelous balls to slap against Jesse’s nose then fall back on his lips. That caused him to whine in his throat, a desperate need filled sound. Before he could give in and suck on those balls, they hit his nose hard. That was enough to remind him of the prize.

 

“Jesse….” Hanzo moaned his name. “Jesse! Jesse!” Then he moaned it with each thrust.

 

McCree found it highly unfair! He didn’t agree to get tortured! Fuck, how was it that each time he heard his crush moan his name it sounded like Hanzo wanted to fuck him. That Hanzo was enjoying this, it went beyond a bet. Those perfect balls whacked his nose to the point of pain and it felt amazing. Every small pain fueled into a deeper pleasure Jesse had never felt with another man in bed. Why did he have to wear jeans? Denim didn’t stretch enough! Jesse’s cock pushed against the confined space of his jeans the lack of underwear not helping. That strain of unforgiving fabric kept his erection confined to a small space wasn’t helpful. It hurt and he needed release in more than one way! Jesse McCree whimpered with need. Gods, he needed release almost as much as he needed to go back in time and murder Genji! Jesse lost track of reality as time slowed to a crawl, then halted entirely. He slipped into a lust filled haze of pleasure, pain and need.

 

“Jesse!” Hanzo screamed his name and that snapped Jesse back into a reality with a hard mental thud.

 

Then Jesse felt the hot wetness of cum coating his right ear and he prayed with all his heart that Hanzo would move his cock over. Just enough so the sperm wouldn’t be wasted on the blanket but baptized his face instead. Please empty that load all over my face! Some god must have heard him because with an unexpected shift of his body, Hanzo whipped his cock over slightly and the remainder of his load splashed all over Jesse’s face. It coated his face and dripped into his mouth. As he finally got a taste Jesse passionately thanked whatever Gods answered him. Then he added a second prayer in hopes they were still listening because if he didn’t get his jeans off soon, someone was going to die. And it wasn’t going to be the beauty that fucked his hair. With a murmured thanks, Hanzo got off. Debt paid and Jesse started to lick off the cum he could reach with his tongue his hands fumbled with the button on his jeans. Before Hanzo reached the GoPro to turn it off he passed out and hit the ground with a thunk. Jesse struggled to sit up with his pants halfway down his legs. Cock at full mast he tried to see if Hanzo was okay or not.

 

“Shit!” Jesse cursed as he leaned too far over and tumbled off the bed. “Shit, shit, shit, god damn it, fucking son of a bitch!”

 

His hard cock was ignored in his rush to make sure Hanzo wasn’t hurt. Jesse muttered darkly as he kicked his jeans off the rest of the way. With a fierce kick his jeans went flying across the room. He scooped up Hanzo and gently set him on the bed. One hand pushed the blanket and sheets over. Carefully he tucked Hanzo into bed. It took him a couple times to successfully tuck in his crush. The booze was making it hard. Jesse sat on the edge of the bed and glared into the GoPro. His human hand grabbed his cock and started to jerk. His other gave the camera the bird for the entire duration of his jerking off in front of the camera.  Once he climaxed, he pulled off his shirt to clean up the mess and to wipe off the cum he couldn’t reach in time with his tongue. Hanzo didn’t like messes and he wouldn’t leave one for his crush to wake up too. Mess cleaned up and his shirt tossed in the direction of his jeans did he get off the bed to turn off the camera. As a finger hovered over the power button he left a message for Genji.

 

“Yer no longer my huckleberry Genji! Thanks for being a little shit head. Hanzo’s my huckleberry now.”


	2. Jack and Gabe Cheesy Porno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse goes in to collect his petty twenty from Genji and gets pulled into another bet. Who knew Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes made pornos while on the clock? 'Can't pay the pizza delivery guy' bad porno plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, blame Jellygay. Also, cheesy pornos are hella fun to write.

Jesse had woken up greeted by two things. One he expected to be a part of the next day, a hangover from hell. One he hadn’t expected was his crush sucking on his dick while sober. Nothing had struck Jesse as more beautiful than finding Hanzo sucking on his cock those soulful brown eyes staring at him. Best wake up blow job after getting drunk that Jesse had ever experienced. That surprise had left him momentarily speechless, Jesse’s mouth opened wide to say something but words failed to come out. A long slurp from Hanzo on his cock freed Jesse’s vocal cords.

“ _ Ohhhhhh _ ,” Jesse moaned his brain preserving the vision of Hanzo’s face wrapped around his dick as a treasured memory.

“Glad to see you’re awake Jesse,” Hanzo replied after he pulled his mouth off Jesse’s cock. A trail of salvia followed Hanzo’s mouth down to Jesse’s dick.

“Darlin’ don’t stop… please, I’m begging...”  Jesse pleaded his hands gripped the sheets into tight balls. His eyes narrowed and his next moan was one of disappointment. The archer didn’t stop giving Jesse’s cock attention thankfully with one hand giving it hard, slow strokes with one hand.

“I wish to speak about something important. As delicious as your dick is, sucking on it severely limits my ability to speak,” Hanzo replied his voice cool and level. Those brown eyes locked onto Jesse before sliding away to stare at the wall. “I like you a lot, Jesse. I think it might be love I feel for you some days.”

“Oh,” Jesse answered back his mouth snapped shut. His brain yanked back control from his dick that loved the handjob it was  “Well I reckon it’s a good thing I love yah back.”

“American courtship is… difficult. It baffles me. I did, not know how to react when you flirted with me,” Hanzo said as his grip tightened the speed of his strokes increased with a slight twist of his wrist when he reached the head of Jesse’s cock. “I’m glad my brother pushed me into this.”

“It’s rare I agree that Genji being an annoying little prick is a good thing,” Jesse commented before he let out a whine. There was something he needed to do! “I need yah to let go of my dick, Darlin’.”

“Why? Don’t you like the handjob,” Hanzo asked his eyebrows narrowed down to a fine point. “I know I’m not as good at sex as Genji but I’m not bad at it….”

“It’s not that Darlin’! I just want to fuck you properly and I can’t do that if I can’t get my cock hard. If I cum now, I can’t do what I really want to you,” Jesse explained. “ _ Ahhhhh _ , please Darlin’! I’m begging yah, let go! I need my best gun ready to shoot!”

“Very well,” Hanzo replied with a deep sigh and released Jesse’s cock.

“Let me worship yah proper,” Jesse whispered as he shifted to a sitting position. Both of his arms wrapped around Hanzo’s neck and pulled him close for a deep kiss. “Yah’ll have all the opportunities yah want with my cock in the future.”

Never before had a love confession come with a hand job before. If it weren’t from Hanzo Shimada, Jesse reckoned he would have doubted the sincerity of the confession. But, he knew Hanzo. This was just how he did things sometimes. Jesse had asked why now, what could he do to court Hanzo in ways he understood? What Hanzo had a problem with was he didn’t know how to deal with American courtship. Jesse reflected on all the ways he would court Hanzo proper like. Before he did that, there was the matter of a petty twenty and a point to be proved. Genji would fork over that twenty! First, though, Hanzo needed some TLC.

Jesse’s head ached and the hangover made him want to worship the hotel toilet, but he didn’t stop from the tender fucking he would give Hanzo. Nothing would stop him from this moment! Sex with his important person was happening! Happiness came in all shapes and sizes and Jesse found it in the perfect size and shape of Hanzo’s ass.

All day the two of them had spent together fucking in some form, exploring each others body, and discussing their favorite kinks. Never before had one of his crushes ever returned his feelings! Jesse had finally found his special someone. At the end of that perfect day, Jesse knew what he had to do.

“I want to be the one to deliver the data disc to Genji,” Jesse pleaded with wide eyes as the dim light of twilight cast long shadows. “Please Darlin’?”

“If that’s what you want,” Hanzo answered with a slight shake of his head. He lay on his stomach on the bed. His ass had been wrecked to the point of being unable to sit or lay on it.

“It is,” Jesse confirmed with a nod of his head. He pulled on clothes and grabbed the data disc from the GoPro.

Jesse wanted to be the one to hand over the proof and give his thanks to Genji for pushing Hanzo into the bet. Jesse felt warm and fuzzy on the inside during his walk to the Watchpoint Genji was staying at. Twilight was over and night claimed the day. It had been the best day of his life! Hell, he was certain the tender goodbye kiss from Hanzo gave him wings. ‘Cause he felt like he was floating, not walking, to his meeting with Genji to deliver the proof. At the Watchpoint he entered the access code and strode into the quiet building.

“Athena, where is Genji,” Hanzo asked the AI and tipped his hat politely to one of the cameras he knew she used as eyes.

“Agent Genji is in the records room 201C Agent McCree,” Athena told him with a tone that sounded… amused. Jesse decided he didn’t want to think about it. There was equipment there to play the data disc. Jesse walked down the hallways of Watchpoint: Gibraltar with a bounce in his step. He whistled his favorite love song as one of his fingers fiddled with the small data disc in his pocket. Jesse walked with a smirk plastered on his face the entire way to the records room where Genji waited. Sure enough, Genji was in the room waiting for him.

“Have fun, Jesse?” Genji asked with a smug tone. Not bothering to sit down in one of the office chairs he sat cross-legged on the table. “It’s hard to imagine someone like Handsoap being a good lay.”

“I reckon I did. I got yer proof. Thank you for being an annoying little shit head pushing yer brother into this bet,” Jesse tried not to sound smug as he strutted over to the holoprojector and inserted the data disc. The machine whirred to life and the sex that cost Jesse’s hair its virginity played. “See. He’s not vanilla. Hand over the twenty Genji!”

“I suppose that was okay for amateur sex,” Genji spoke up after the video ended. He pulled out a twenty from somewhere. He didn’t hand it over. “However, I bet you twenty bucks that I’ve seen better hair fucking in an amateur porno.”

“That was excellent hair fucking,” Jesse replied as his pride stung. His eyes locked onto the other Shimada. That twenty waved in one hand and Genji set it down on the table. “It was the best hair fucking! Besides, where would yah find amateur hair fucking porno here? Winston doesn’t seem the type of stock that kinda thing.”

“Winston doesn’t. It is in the old video recording archives for the Watchpoint. Gabriel and Jack would record amateur pornos to pass the time. I rather enjoy them. You’re just afraid of losing and that’s okay,” Genji said with a smug tone and picked up the twenty. He held it out with one hand.

“There is no way Gabe and Jack made a better hair fucking video! Yer on Genji,” Jesse snapped back and swatted the hand holding the twenty away. Strike Commander Morrison was always stiff and proper on the clock. Jesse was dead certain that anything porno he made, even with Gabriel, would be terrible. Jack was a terrible actor! He sat down in the nearest chair and slammed his hat on the table. “Let’s see this amateur porno.”

“Excellent! Athena play video recording 11987-DQZ please,” Genji yelled out the command and leaned back on the table.

“Very well Genji,” Athena spoke up and the holoprojector started to play.

 

Jack heard the doorbell ring. Blue eyes focused on the door to his office. His paperwork got put aside. They could wait until after lunch. His pizza had arrived! Both hands push off the edge of his desk as he shoved his chair back. Strike Commander Morrison walked over to the door and pressed the button to open it. Behind it stood Gabriel. The Blackwatch commander wasn’t in his usual outfit. Gabriel had on black bicycle shorts that clung so tight that Jack didn’t need his imagination. A faded Pizza Planet t-shirt two sizes too small showcasing every muscle, and a large black baseball cap with a wide brim capped long, sable hair that had tight curls. It had been tamed by a loose ponytail. The tip of the ponytail ended at the edge of that round, bubble shaped ass. Jack gulped down a lump of emotion stuck in his throat at the sight. That lump went to his loins and his dick felt pinched in his uniform.

“I have a delivery for one,  _ ugh _ …” Gabriel looked at a name scribbled on the pizza box before he looked up and beamed at the Strike Commander. “Jack Morrison. I was told this was his office.”

“That would be me,” Jack spoke and stared at the bulge in those tight shorts. His tongue darted out and licked his lower lip. “I did order a plain cheese pizza.”

“That’ll be $19.14 please,” Gabriel answered with a grin.

“ _ Ugh _ … why don’t you come in? It’ll take me a moment to find my wallet,” Jack asked as he stood aside so Gabriel could enter. He gazed at the firm, round ass that walked past him. His fingers pressed the close button and locked the door.

“This is the office of the mighty Strike Commander? It seems empty and… lonely,” Gabriel remarked as he looked around and set down the pizza on the large desk.

“I’m not lonely, you’re here,” Jack exclaimed as he walked past Gabriel. He gave the Blackwatch commander a wink. Their shoulders briefly brushed together and Jack blushed. “Let me get my wallet from my desk.”

Jack sat down in his chair and dug through all his the drawers in his desk. Then he patted all of his pockets. His blush went even brighter. A sheepish grin crossed his face and Jack rubbed the back of his neck with a hand.

“I  _ ugh _ , left my wallet at home. I can’t pay you for the pizza,” Jack replied the blush on his face grew darker. His stomach rumbled slightly and he looked away. His gaze was drawn back to that delightfully large bulge in those black bicycle shorts. “Unless you take… alternate forms of payment?”

“Well, normally I only accept cash. But… for someone as attractive as you, I would be willing to take something else as payment,” Gabriel replied with a large, toothy grin. He walked over to Jack and started to peel off pieces of armor.

“Such as,” Jack inquired his hands wandering over Gabriel’s arms then over to his chest. “I’ll give anything.”

“I’ve been meaning to lose a certain type of virginity. You’re just the one to pop it,” Gabriel answered as he freed Jack from his clothing. He pulled the chair Jack was sitting in further out then sat on Jack’s thighs. His hands shoved Jack further into the chair. “Will you do that for me? It’ll pay for your pizza.”

“Yes,” Jack spoke and his body felt hot and flushed. His hands roamed over Gabriel’s flesh and his fingers reached under the tight shirt. He pushed it up and Gabriel took over and pulled it over his head. It got tossed off to the side. “I’ll pop it!”

“I’m glad you agreed,” Gabriel spoke low and deep. He leaned close and kissed Jack. His tongue demanded dominance. It pushed inside that warm mouth and explored it. They parted after a moment both panting. Gabriel reached over his shoulder and pulled his ponytail so it slung over his shoulder. The curly sable locks rested lightly against Jack’s skin. Jack reached up and tugged away the tie keeping the hair held back. “My hair has been a virgin far too long.”

“I’ll fuck your hair good and hard,” Jack murmured back as his fingers played with the soft curls. He grabbed a fist full of that long hair and gathered it into a group. “I’ll coat it in cum.”

“Do it,” Gabriel demanded as he started to kiss Jack’s neck. Each kiss he planted on Jack lingered before he left behind a hickey. “Cake my hair in cum. Bury your thick cock deep inside my hair. Scent my hair with your essence.”

“ _ Ahhhhh _ ! Gabe,” Jack moaned under the attention. “I am, you greedy slut. So demanding!” Blue eyes glazed over with lust. His left hand wrapped that strand of curly hair around his dick. Every inch of his cock was smothered under the cascading locks. With a hard yank, he started to jerk Gabriel’s hair up and down his cock. Each movement of his hand was slow and measured. Jack’s right hand reached into the tight bicycle shorts. He fished around until he found what he wanted, Gabriel’s throbbing cock. He pulled it out and started to mirror his hand movements on Gabriel’s cock.

“ _ Ughhhhh _ , more…  _ More _ ,” Gabriel moaned out before he returned to kissing and marking up Jack’s neck. “Give me more!  _ Faster _ !”

“This better be the best cheese pizza you filthy slut,” Jack retorted his hands moving faster. He increased the grip he had on Gabriel’s cock and gave it a firm twist when he reached the head. His thumb lightly traced of the head before he slid his hand back down. He did the same for the strand of hair wrapped around his own cock. He kept the up the brutal jerking until both of their cocks throbbed and precum oozed out.

“Jackie,” Gabriel yelled out, his cock gushing out cum. Jack leaned forward so Gabriel’s cum splattered on his own hair.

“ _ Mmmmm _ ,” Jack moaned out and he dumped his own load all over Gabriel’s hair. “That good enough for you? Did I pay for my pizza?”

“Maaaybe. You should lick the cum off my hair, then I know you’ve really paid for the pizza in full,” Gabriel replied his voice husky.

“Catty slut,” Jack replied while one hand lifted the cum coated hair to his lips. He licked the cum off. His tongue left trails of saliva mixed with cum up Gabriel’s hair. Each movement of his tongue lapped up the cum. Once he had cleaned off the spunk from Gabriel’s hair he smirked. “Paid in full.”

  
  
  


“Holy shit,” Jesse whispered in awe. Sometime during the porno, he had shoved his hands in his pants and been jerking off. “You win. That was hot. I had no idea Gabe and Jack did shit like that in their free time.”

“Oh yeah, there are hundreds of videos like that. All of them on the live feed. Jack used his Admin powers to hide the evidence after they were done but… it was a live show if you knew when to look at the right cameras,” Genji answered back and he shoved the twenty back into whatever crevice he kept things in. “You and Handsoap need a lot of work before any porno you record is worth watching.”

“I bet you twenty bucks that Hanzo and I can make a porno that’ll make you hot and bothered Genji,” Jesse snapped back his pride hurt. His brain caught up with his words.  _ Oh shit. I’m an idiot! Hanzo will be pissed! _

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go yell at [Jellygay](https://jellygay.tumblr.com) because she is the reason why I wrote a sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, blame [Jellygay](http://jellygay.tumblr.com/) for any hair fucking fanfic I write.


End file.
